Birthday
by lawfull-useless
Summary: Sanji doesn't bother that much with birthdays until he was not able to open the kitchen


**It was my 26 birthday as I decided to give you all a present. have fun. **

**The Sunny was silent as he woke up. The night was short, as expected from the cook but then again. He didn't have the heart to leave all the dirty dishes for the next day to clean. **

**A glance on the date made him sigh, another year passed and now he was again older. He didn't care for the date, never did as a kid, not after he got saved by Zeff and not with the other Strawhats. He made sure that everyone got their favourite dish at least for the day but otherwise he never bothered. **

**He heard the faint sound of a violin when walking to the kitchen. Brook was above and played a tune to make him think of something else. It was very silent and Sanji stopped for a moment to enjoy the song. After a few minutes, he tried to open the kitchen. But the door was closed. He walked out and called for Brook. The skeleton jumped down and landed before the blonde cook. "Is there something wrong, Sanji-san?" He asked and looked concerned. "No, yeah. Do you know if someone closed the kitchen?" he negated and looked at the sky. " I had watch but never saw someone there, I'm sorry." "Okay, thanks Brook, gonna wake up those morons!" he nodded and climbed up again. **

**For a moment he considered to just try to get inside but when he walked through the sick room he found it also closed. A sigh came from his lips as he lit a cigarette on. When he walked out the room he heard Nami say something. "We have to be faster, Sanji will get mad if he can't come in!" that made him raise a brow. "What are they doing?" he didn't ask any more questions and walked closer to the door. **

"**Do you think he will like the surprise?" Chopper wondered. "He does so much for us, now it's our turn to give him back something. Even if it's only a chocolate cake!" Robin said which made his heart jump. "We really have to hurry, usual he started to cook breakfast by now!" Nami said as she screamed. "Damn it!" smoke came from under the dorr what made Sanji react fast. Without thinking he kicked the door in and looked the mess they did. **

**Robin put the fire out and faced the blond man. Chopper hid behind Nami who looked nervous herself. Robin's face was, as usual, she kept her cool in almost every situation. **

"**Did you get hurt?" He asked as he looked at them. "Don't hurt me please!" The reindeer asked afraid what made him look at him. "What are you doing guys?" He asked not with his flirty voice. "We thought that maybe a cake would rise your spirits!" Robin said as Nami nodded. "We decided that since you usual do something for us on our birthdays, and we never do in return, to make you some cake. It you see." She stopped talking as Sanji looked at Chopper. "Why are you scared?" "You are surely mad at us, after all your kitchen is a mess now!" He hugged the reindeer and looked at the women. **

"**You're so sweet Nami-swan! And Robin-chan!" "Aren't you mad at us?" The orange haired woman asked as he negated. "How can I? You did something for me, I'm really happy about that." His smile was genuine. "Gonna save the cake and prepare breakfast. Any special wishes?" He tasted the cake and smiled. They really put in a lot of effort. "Not really no, can we help?" He looked them and nodded. "Sure thing, Chopper can you get all the used clutter and put it in the sink. Robin-chan, would you mind cleaning the table?" He swallowed, usual he would never ask the women to help, but after they seemed to really feel bad he considered cleaning this up all alone would take much longer. **

**An hour later breakfast was done as all where inside. Luffy and Brook fought for the food, Zoro had his first beer in hands and Usopp and Franky where chatting about the new things they built. It was nothing unusual. Until Sanji brought the cake. "Thank you three to make me this masterpiece." He cut off one piece for each as all sang to him. It was mostly out of tune and sounded to funny. But still it made him smile broadly. "Thanks guys!"**


End file.
